


The Welcome Distraction

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Welcome Distraction

BOM! BANG! POW! The sound of fireworks was constant as merriment was thick in the air. The evil witch, Azura, was dead and the Iron Empire was now in the hands of her noble daughter, Lia. As King of Fydoria, I should have been happy, for I have seen far too much bloodshed and it would nice to have peace.

Appearing charming, as ever, I put on a brave face, but inside my heart was broken. The woman I loved, Kenna Rys, was now married to another. The new Queen, Val Greaves and I were only briefly acquainted when she trained some Fydorian soldiers, but her character was still a mystery to me.

Resolving to see what made her so special, I found her at a table scarfing down food and guzzling ale like a common mercenary, which is what, I suppose, she was as recently as a few hours earlier.

“Congratulations on your wedding Queen Valentina,” I said before she snapped at me,

“HEY! It’s just Val!”

We weren’t getting off to the best start, but my curiosity got the better of me.

“My apologies, uh, Val, may I sit here?”

She nodded indifferently and I tried my best to be friendly.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for your help training my soldiers.”

Looking at me, up and down, she said, “Hmm? Oh yeah, you’re Tevan. You’ve got a good bunch of men and women, don’t let them get too fancy and soft.”

“Indeed, I shall not,” I promised. Attempting to find common ground with this woman was exceedingly difficult, as she gave mostly nods and one-word responses; in fact, she didn’t really seem interested in her surroundings beyond the contents of the table.

“This is she?” I thought to myself, “this is the person Kenna choose to spend her life with?”

I felt perplexed that such an uncouth individual could win the heart the legendary Kenna Rys; it was also slightly insulting, after all, surely, I was a better option than her. Silence ensued between us as I studied her; she didn’t even seem to notice.

“Hey, be sure to save some for the rest of us.”

It was Kenna, looking more beautiful than ever walking over to us when Val’s eyes lit up and she raced over to her bride with such enthusiasm that one could be forgiven for assuming they hadn’t seen each other in a month.

Watching them together, it was so obvious that they were completely in love with each other; they both had a glow when they looked at each other and I swear I could see them a few inches off the ground. To my immense shock, this affectionate maiden was the same woman who was so rough around the edges just moments earlier.

It was clear that there was a side to Val Greaves that only Kenna got to see; it was also clear that no one could make Kenna as happy as she obviously was in Val’s presence. Knowing I couldn’t compete with that, I tried to comfort myself.

I suppose it was for the best; after all, we were royalty in two different kingdoms. Logistically, it would be nearly impossible to make it work without giving up my Fydorian throne and I wouldn’t do that, not even for Kenna.

Looking for something to take my mind off of my loss, I walked over to the dancing guests, when I noticed my sister with Raydan, the spymaster and I didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, Aurynn was always too shy for her own good, and it was nice to see her with someone in a social situation. However, Raydan seemed like the type who might break her heart and I wasn’t about to allow that. Perhaps that was unfair; I didn’t really know him that well, but I still felt that we needed to have “the talk,” as soon as possible.

Making my way through the crowd, I noticed a beautiful woman in gold. Considering that it was Aurelian gold, she must have been the legendary Queen Annelyse.

“It’s nice to see someone else who knows how to dress,” I said to the woman, “you must be Queen Annelyse of Aurelia.”

“Indeed, I am, and you must be King Tevan of Fydoria.”

I nodded and asked to sit next to her, she motioned to the seat next to her and we watched the Queens of Stormholt share their first dance as wives.

“Aren’t they both gorgeous?”

Of course, Kenna’s beauty was known throughout the Five Kingdoms, but I had to admit that when Val wasn’t stuffing her face like a wild animal, she was equally lovely. Still, it made no sense, perhaps Annelyse would have some insight.

“You’ve spent a great deal of time with them, is that right your majesty?”

“Yes, I’ve accompanied them almost since the beginning.”

“Does this union make sense to you? I still can’t understand why Kenna picked Val.”

“Well, the more time you spend with them, the more you realize that they love each other so much, life would have no meaning for either of them without the other.”

“So… I suppose it’s safe to say, she is someone special, inside.”

“Oh, I know she is, though only Kenna knows how special. I’ve seen a piece of the inner Val, and though I can say no more; one thing is clear is that no one loves Kenna as much as Val.”

Upon saying this, Annelyse let out a dejected sigh and I deduced that I wasn’t the only one with unrequited love for Kenna.

“I’m sorry; for I’m also in love with Kenna.”

Annelyse took my hand before looking back at the new couple. “Kenna’s impact was tremendous on all of us and I love her dearly, but I also want her to be happy and, it seems, only Val can provide her with that.”

Talking about our mutual loss was no comfort, so I decided to change the subject. “So, I hear you are skilled at healing the wounded and sick.”

As she talked about her work in the infirmary, I realized that this was a highly educated woman; we talked for hours on end about medicine, mathematics, and a science she called “Botany,” which she attributed to the beauty of the Aurelian gardens.

In turn, I discussed art, theatre, and music in what was the most stimulating conversation, in which, I have ever partaken. No doubt anyone who saw us dismissed our exchange to fashion or planning some spectacular party, but there was so much more than met the eye.

Finally, we said goodnight and went to bed. However, sleep was not to come to me that night, as I tossed and turned thinking about precious Kenna.

How I envied the likes of Luther and Azura at that moment; sure, they were heartless monsters, but the benefit of loving no one is that you’re not vulnerable. Perhaps, if I could never aspire to the love that Kenna and Val achieved, maybe I could make myself cold and unfeeling, but no, I couldn’t do that either; perhaps a distraction to keep my mind off Kenna.

Over breakfast, I convinced Annelyse to allow Fydorian builders to help with the reconstruction of Aurelia, caused by Hex. It was perfect, a job of that magnitude would, surely, preoccupy my attention. Besides, I relished the chance to converse more with this intriguing beauty.

Arriving there, weeks later, I was floored; even in its state of disarray, Aurelia was a wonder to behold. Spending every possible moment with Annelyse was a welcome distraction, indeed; we discussed the rebuilding and, time permitting, academics as well as a host of intriguing topics.

On my return home, I found Aurynn with Raydan in the library; she was visibly shocked while Raydan remained calm. It was time I confronted Raydan, so I asked to talk to him in private,

“Raydan, you seem a splendid fellow, but what exactly is your interest in my sister?”

Raydan looked me right in the eye, “I love her, your majesty, she is the one for me and I wish to marry her.”

He seemed earnest, but it was hard to tell, for he was cool under pressure; yet my heart said he was sincere.

Over the next few months, I went back and forth between Fydoria and Aurelia, becoming closer to both Annelyse and Raydan, both of whom I came to regard as advisors and friends.

The time I spent with Annelyse seemed to fly by as we connected on such a profound level, she was someone I wanted to be around all the time. Whereas most people saw a glamour queen who lacked substance, I knew she was the deepest, most engaging individual to grace the Five Kingdoms.

Eventually, Raydan asked for Aurynns hand in marriage and their wedding was the happiest I’d been in a long time. While walking along a path in the Fydorian gardens, we came across a wounded bird. Gently, Annelyse picked the poor creature up and constructed a makeshift cast made of twigs and leaves.

This was a woman unlike any other; in an age of warriors, one woman sought to be a healer. She was so delicate, without a violent bone in her body. At the time, I had no idea why, but there were butterflies in my stomach. I ended up spending all my time with Annelyse and made merry until it was very late.

A strange dream came to me that night; I often dreamt of Kenna but for the first time it was of Annelyse. I woke up soaked in sweat, the nature of the dream eluded me, then the realization struck like a bolt of lightning. I was in love with Annelyse! Such sorrow made me ill; Annelyse was in love with Kenna, I was only her friend, nothing more.

I would be leaving for Stormholt in a few days, so I decided to ask Prince Raydan for some guidance, not as an advisor, but as a friend. He advised me to tell her how I felt; saying it would be a shame if I spent the rest of my life wondering what could have been.”

We also went over some political details, in the event that Annelyse’s reaction was favorable. Annelyse arrived at Fydoria and we came to Kenna and Val’s anniversary celebration in Stormholt, together.

Later that night, I asked to speak to her, in private, and when we were alone, I finally said to her, “Annelyse, I can’t keep lying, to you or myself; you need to know that I’m in love with you. Look, I know we bonded over Kenna, and I know you still love her so I’m really sorry to do this to you, but I also feel that I owe you my honesty; I feel like if I didn’t tell you how I feel, it wouldn’t really be me you were friends with, rather it would be an imposter pretending to be me. By definition, to be Tevan Drammir is to be someone in love with Annelyse Adair. This past year has opened my eyes to just how special you are and I hope you’re not mad at me for saying this, but I just had to let you know.”

Her silence was deafening, but finally, her eyes welled up with tears, “Oh Tevan, I have been in love with you for a very long time. You see, a year ago, I was someone in love with Kenna Rys, but tonight, and forever more, I’m someone in love with Tevan Drammir. I’ll always love Kenna, but I’ll always be in love with you.”

At that moment, I felt an outpouring of energy emanating throughout my body; I reached for her lips like a suffocating man would for air, and we embraced the magic of that night. Racing up to her room, we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. I felt like I was not only inside her body but her soul as well.

Later that night, Annelyse asked me how we would work out the logistics of going back and forth from Fydoria to Aurelia. “It has been taken care of, my love; I spoke with Prince Raydan before leaving Fydoria, I am to relinquish my throne to him and Aurynn making them King and Queen of Fydoria.”

“You would do that for me?”

Tears of joy ran down her perfect face as she asked me this question.

“Yes, I would, and only for you; I will always love the land of my birth, but I love you even more, therefore, it’s time for me to make a new home in Aurelia.”

Weeks later, after a formal ceremony crowning Raydan the new King of Fydoria, he reached out to shake my hand, only for me to pull him into an embrace.

“Raydan, you are not just my friend, you are my brother and I will always be there for you.”

King Raydan tried his best to maintain his composure, but I could see the emotion overwhelming him too.

“Tevan, the same goes for you; although you are the new King of Aurelia, you will always be a part of Fydoria.”

I looked over to my sister, who transformed from a shy bookworm into a strong, confident and, most importantly, happy woman and then I looked back at Raydan.

“Take care of her for me.”

“I will look after her and love her until my dying breath.”

We embraced one last time and I was off to my new home, ready to begin a new chapter in my life as King of Aurelia. I smiled as I thought about how a welcome distraction led me to the great love of my life, the beautiful woman in gold, the gentle soul, my darling Annelyse.


End file.
